smallville_fanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Heat Vision
Heat Vision is the power to project beams of concentrated heat from one's eyes. A potent and dangerous ability, the temperature can range from gently breathing warmth onto something or someone, to reaching levels hot enough to melt steel or strong enough to demolish a skyscraper. Heat vision is most often associated with Kryptonians as it is one of their trademark superpowers. Because their cells absorb the power of Earth's young sun, they can project this heat from their optic organ as a form of heat vision - usually triggered at first by sexual arousal. Kryptonian heat vision Kryptonian heat vision, at least for those who are aware of the ability, manifests almost instantly after exposure to an environment under a , such is demonstrated by the disciples of Zod. However, this ability is in some way cognitively tied to Kryptonian arousal and sexual attraction and develops during puberty, spraying erratically and chaotically during intense moments of sexual desire, but through dedicated practice, they can control this ability. While it's not known exactly how hot it can get, Clark was able to evaporate a whole flood into steam and ash an entire tower with his heat vision and Clark said that it can vaporize a human being, at stated in Fanatic, Hypnotic, and Fallout. Also, heat vision doesn't seem strong enough to affect another Kryptonian's body, but Clark's was able to minimally affect Brainiac's clothes which were made out of nanites. Characters with this ability Kryptonians * /Superman - This ability first manifested in Heat. Clark can emit extreme heat and fire beams from his eyes. Clark's heat vision is often shown as an orange color. * /Ultraman - Since he is the evil counterpart of on Earth 2, he has all his super powers and special abilities, including the heat vision. * /Supergirl – Kara can emit extreme heat and fire beams from her eyes. Kara's heat vision is shown to be a dark red color. * - Major Zod can project extreme heat and fire beams from his eyes. * - Conner, because he has strands of Kryptonian DNA, specifically 's, can emit extreme heat and fire beams from his eyes. His heat vision is shown to be a yellowish color * Disciples of Zod - They both were able to project extreme heat and fire beams from their eyes. * Alia - Alia can project extreme heat and fire beams from her eyes. * Basqat - Basqat can project extreme heat and fire beams from his eyes. *'Kryptonian Visitor' - This man demonstrated some of his powers before the Kawatche people, one of them being heat vision. Aliens * - Bizarro, after replicating some of Clark Kent's DNA strands, gains heat vision, but emits it differently. He can release extreme heat and energy bolts from his eyes. * - John can emit strong beams of multi-colored energy from his eyes. Metahumans * - After drinking Clark's blood after being bitten by a "vampire", Lana temporarily got the ability to use heat vision. * Jeremiah Holdsclaw - While wielding Palak, Jeremiah could emit intense heat and fire from his eyes, very similarly to Kryptonians. Technology * - Brainiac, as a Kryptonian machine, can emit extreme heat and fire beams from his eyes. Notes * Originally in the Clark was to have developed his heat vision in a sex ed class (similar to Heat). It was dismissed for the time as the creative team thought it was too soon, and wanted to develop better visuals for it. * Lana has acquired Clark's heat vision twice: Once after biting Clark as a krypto-vampire in Thirst, and another time after having Clark's powers transferred to her through and . * Clark, Kara, Conner, and Lionel all had problems controlling their heat vision powers for the first time. However, Lana had no problems immediately using her heat power both times she acquired the power. * Early in episodes, Kryptonian heat vision was represented by shimmering air as the heat was expelled from the eyes. In later seasons, heat vision is more commonly displayed as red or orange 'fire beams'. Category:Powers & Abilities